leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LivesByProxy/Oracle, the World's Witness
Oracle, the World's Witness is a vigilant support-mage in League of Legends. A dedicated support, Oracle is great at scouting safely and denying your enemies vision with her easily accessible true-sight. Requiring time to use her spells, prediction and positioning are key to her success. Despite being a fairly weak combatant, Oracle offers her team great utility and, played correctly, is very hard to catch unaware. Left unhindered, she can change the course of a fight and the future of this game. ;) "Is the inevitable any less miraculous?" Abilities units away from her and ignores terrain. |description2 = Additionally, Oracle's basic attacks do not utilize projectiles and always strike .75 seconds later, regardless of distance, and her basic attacks and movement do not interrupt her channeled abilities. }} After channeling for 1.25 seconds, Oracle renders the area within her obscured by a preternatural Fog of War. |description2 = Enemy champions within the area cannot see allies or enemies outside of it. Likewise, enemies outside of it cannot see allies or enemies inside it. |leveling = |cooldown = }} After channeling for 1.5 seconds, Oracle speaks. Her words emanate from her center, or the center of her , radiating outward in a thin pulse. The pulse the attack speed and movement speed of enemy champions it passes over, and them. Additionally, it will slow the speed of all projectiles dramatically. |leveling = |cooldown = }} After channeling for 2.25 seconds, Oracle assaults target enemies' mind in her , dealing true damage, applying spell effects, and them for 1.25 / 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 / 2.25 seconds. |description2 = Enemy champions affect by this stun will automatically turn and face in her direction, and gain of her for the duration of the stun. This applies even while they are in a area. |leveling = |cooldown = }} For the next few seconds, Oracle's spells and abilities require no channel time. However, their effects only occur after the time it would take for her to channel them passes. |description2 = Additionally, she gains of the entire map - except for areas - and global range on her abilities. |leveling = |cooldown = 90 / 75 / 60 }} 'Champion Insights' This was more or less a design exercise, but it incorporates ideas I've been mulling over for a while. It starts with the premise that League doesn't really have a 'psychic' archetype or a champion that fulfills that fantasy. So I set about seeing what I could come up with. I imagined a tall, slender, pale skinned, slightly androgynous looking female with great big, piercing blue-within-blue eyes and a bald head with her third eye located its center, pink-within-purple. Her features, while not overtly alien, are obviously not those of a normal human. At the same time, I really, really wish Riot would play with vision. So that became a major feature. She has to play with vision and be psychic. That pushed her toward the support role. What if she had a built in ward of some kind? So she has her Third Eye to scout with. I also wanted her to be unique mechanically, something we hadn't quite seen before. She already had a rather unique silhouette in game, being the tallest female champion, and her overall color scheme of subtle whites, pinks, and purples. What if she, like most depictions of psychics, needed to adopt the pstandard psychic pstance? So she needs to channel her abilities, OK, then what? To make her further unique still, she's resourceless - something we haven't seen in an official support before. Not only that, she has one ability that stealths an ally (something else we haven't seen yet) and she deals true damage! Only on one ability though, and it's her only damaging ability. And she has to channel it. She also scales unlike many other champions. Positioning and prediction are huge for her, as she can easily be 1v1'ed in almost every scenario. She has a few advantages though. She can typically see her opponents coming before they can see her and plan accordingly. In lane, she can stand motionless behind your carry while you scout around with your passive. Typically, she can be far enough back to still get EXP and start channeling her spells should trouble show up. Then we get to the lore. What if she were League's Oracle? The Oracle? A witness to all that could, will, and has occurred? One who spoke of, and is instrumental to, the League of Legends? I imagine her being at odds with Lissandra, despite rumors of her being one of the Watcher's Lissandra so worships. Also, I imagine she'd conflict with Malzahar, as his vision of the future is antithetical to what she sees. I feel like there is some overlap, thematically, between her a Zilean, since they're both involved with the future, despite Zilean's powers being magical in nature. All in all I think she'd be a great addition to the League. What do you think? Does she look fun to play? Overpowered? Useless? Comment, subscribe, favorite, like, share, etc, etc. Category:Custom champions